


a little surprise

by markyongmixtape



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basketball Player Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Na Jaemin, Crack, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Smut, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Mark Lee (NCT), jaemin gets nipple piercings for mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyongmixtape/pseuds/markyongmixtape
Summary: Jaemin promises Mark a surprise if he wins his basketball game.





	a little surprise

“Mark.  _ Mark _ .” Jaemin waves a hand in front of his boyfriend’s face, watching him shake his head out of his stupor and blink at him.

“Yeah, sorry.” Mark swallows, and Jaemin sighs, his heart aching. It’s Mark’s first basketball game of his senior year this evening, and also his first year as captain, and as usual, his nerves were fucking him up.

“You’re gonna be fine, baby,” Jaemin whispers, making sure to lower his voice for fear of disturbing their quiet school library.

Mark shifts next to him, closing his textbook and resting it on the table. He pushes his glasses up his nose, and Jaemin chuckles fondly as it falls back down.

“I don’t know. What if I let the team down?” Mark fiddles with his fingers and picks at his skin, an old habit of his, and Jaemin is quick to pull his hands apart on instinct.

“You won’t. You’re captain and MVP three years running for a reason.” Jaemin states with a raise of his eyebrows and Mark flushes at his words.

“I guess.” His mouth twists sourly, and Jaemin wants nothing more than to kiss that expression off of him, and he’s never had much self control around Mark anyways.

Mark accepts his kiss with a soft smile, letting their lips mold. It doesn’t take too long for Jaemin to fall forward into his embrace, Mark pulling him in by the hips and deepening the kiss. His tongue laves over Jaemin’s lower lip, and Jaemin whines, his fingers threading through his blonde locks.

But then Mark’s hands travel upwards, and alarms set off in Jaemin’s brain.

He wrenches his mouth away, pretending to be out of breath.

“N-Not here.” He breathes out, his heart hammering in his chest. Mark frowns in suspicion.

“Not like that’s ever bothered us before, but okay.” He says. Jaemin vaguely recalls a heated moment in a public changing room at the mall, and his cheeks fire up.

“Oh! I just remembered,” He changes the topic in haste, “If you win your game, I have a surprise for you.”

He smooths out Mark’s ruffled hair, avoiding his intense gaze.

“A surprise?” Mark tilts his head, curious, “What kind of surprise?”

“One… that  _ may _ or may not involve me with my clothes off.” Jaemin says innocently, and his stomach flips in satisfaction and little bit of excitement as Mark’s eyes darken a little.

“Hm, okay.” Mark’s eyes return to their sparkly innocence, but Jaemin knows he’s curious and the slightest bit turned on. Jaemin opens his textbook again, considering the conversation over, but he doesn’t stop the sudden hand inching up his thigh. Needless to say, they don’t get very much studying done.

\---

“Jaemin! Get over here!” Donghyuck yells from the stands when Jaemin walks into the crowded gym, and Jaemin squeezes through the yelling parents and the screaming fangirls, grimacing when he passes a girl holding a large poster dedicated to Mark.

Chenle grins when he sees him.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” He pulls Jaemin into the empty spot beside him, and Jaemin takes a deep breath, putting his stuff down and rolling his shoulders back, his muscles tense from holding little kids and herding them around as part of his teacher’s assistant job at a nearby preschool.

“Got held up at the school. What’s the score?” Jaemin asks, craning his head to see the board, and he winces. Their school is behind twenty points.

His eyes search for the familiar figure of his boyfriend, and his breath catches in his throat when he sees Mark’s head tipped back, adam’s apple bobbing as he drinks from a water bottle. His skin is shiny, sweat dripping down his neck and slicking back his hair. And hot damn, his basketball shorts have hiked up enough for his tense thigh muscles to be shown, and Jaemin can’t help the impure thoughts popping into his head.

“Snap out of it, you thirsty bitch.” Donghyuck says dryly, and Jaemin scoffs, shoving him playfully and zeroing his eyes back on his boyfriend.

But Mark is already looking, and he winks when they make eye contact. Jaemin flushes for a second, before raising his eyebrows suggestively, tugging slightly at the waistband of his jeans.

_ Win this game, and there’ll be something in it for you _ .

Mark’s smile fades and is replaced with a cocky smirk, and Jaemin knows his message got across as the ref blows the whistle and Mark jogs back onto the court, grabbing the ball.

The game starts again, but this time the home team has a new vigor to it, a new determination to win, but it’s really only Mark, who shoots two three pointers and a layup, bringing them eight points up in less than two minutes. The crowd screams and roars, and Jaemin can’t help the smug feeling, knowing it’s all because of him.

When the game ends, the home team wins by two points, the final shot delivered by Mark, obviously. The crowd disperses as most walk out of the gym and some run onto the court. Jaemin slowly steps down, watching as Mark pushes his way through the crowds of girls politely. He finally makes it in front of Jaemin, and Jaemin connects their lips fiercely, because how can he not kiss Mark when he’s looking like that?

“Let’s go home.” Jaemin mumbles into the kiss, and Mark hums, detaching their bodies and grabbing his hand, dragging him to the car.

—-

“So what’s my present?” Mark asks when they make it to the front door of their shared apartment, and Jaemin swallows nervously as they walk in, Mark backing him against the door and closing it.

“Well, you remember when you went to Canada for the weekend?”

Mark nods slowly.

“I got something done while you were gone.” Jaemin grabs Mark’s hands and puts them on his stomach.

Mark runs his hand over Jaemin’s stomach.

“Tattoo? Stomach piercing?” He frowns, and Jaemin shakes his head, guiding Mark’s hands upwards.

“Close, but-  _ oh _ .” Jaemin jerks forward with a whine when Mark’s fingers run over his sensitive nipples, and his freshly pierced nipple piercings. 

Mark stares at him, his expression unreadable.

“What?” Jaemin pouts, and Mark shakes his head, mouth still agape.

“You- you got  _ nipple piercings _ ? Wait- let me-“ Mark reaches for the hem of Jaemin’s shirt, pulling it over his head with a little help from Jaemin and throwing it to the side, his eyes locked on the silver hoops adorning Jaemin’s nipples.

“ _ Jaemin _ .” Mark breathes out, his eyes carnal and burning into Jaemin, and the latter squirms under his gaze.

“Mark hyung,” Jaemin whines, grabbing his hands again and pulling them closer, “Touch me,  _ please _ .”

Mark reacts within a split second, connecting their lips with vigor and tracing a hand up Jaemin’s spine, his other hand slowly inching towards Jaemin’s nipple.

Jaemin whimpers into Mark’s mouth when their tongues come in contact, spit dripping down their chins and making a mess, and it’s so dirty but Jaemin loves every second of it.

But he doesn’t notice Mark’s fingers pinching around his nipple, pulling slightly, and his body arches into the touch desperately, a moan ripped from his throat. The sensation travels straight to his cock, his nerve endings on fire, and  _ god _ , Jaemin never wants the feeling to stop.

“A- Again, please,  _ please, ungh _ .” Jaemin begs, and his hips rut forward in desperation again, letting out a weak sob when Mark complies, his cock already hard and uncomfortable in his jeans. 

“God,  _ baby _ .” Mark groans, buries his face in Jaemin’s neck, sucking on the soft skin there as his hand inches down and tugs at the waistband of his jeans, pulling them to his calves and wrapping a hand around Jaemin’s leaking cock, precum dripping down the side. Jaemin jerks forward with a whine so pitiful to his own ears it makes him flush.

“What a messy kitten, hm?” Mark mutters, biting down on Jaemin’s collarbone, the sharp sting lighting his skin on fire. A fluttering sensation runs through his body at the pet name.

Mark teases his thumb over the slit of Jaemin’s cock, and Jaemin chokes on a sob as his hips buck up weakly at the sensation, the pleasure so overwhelming that his head falls back, hitting the door behind him. 

He can feel Mark’s hard cock against his thigh, and it only makes him more impatient and needy.

Mark spins him around and corners him against the door, and Jaemin hisses as his cock comes in contact with the cool wood. 

Mark ruts his clothed cock against Jaemin’s bare ass, and Jaemin pushes back against it, desperate for anything.

“Lube?” Mark groans, and Jaemin pauses.

“Back- Back pocket.” He stammers, and Mark reaches down, pulling out a packet of lube.

“You were prepared?” Mark hums into his ear, and Jaemin can’t respond, too overwhelmed and so desperate to be filled.

He clenches his fists when Mark inserts the first finger, but starts to loosen up as Mark soothes the pain, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the nape of his neck. Soon each gasp of pain turns into a whine for more, as Jaemin starts to press back on his finger. 

Mark’s other hand travels from his waist to his nipple, tugging harshly and Jaemin cries out at the electrifying sensation, shocks running down his spine and pleasure traveling straight to his cock.

Mark inserts two more fingers, the stretch making Jaemin’s mind reel with arousal, his senses going into overdrive.

“Mark- I’m ready, hurry.” He whines, and Mark hums, but Jaemin can hear the strain in his voice and he knows that he’s impatient too.

Jaemin hears the rustle of clothing and suddenly he’s being turned around and Mark is pushing inside of him.

Jaemin whimpers when Mark bottoms out with a groan.

“Move.” Jaemin gasps, and Mark grunts, pulling out all the way before slamming back in, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Jaemin.

“You’re so-  _ ungh _ , fucking  _ tight _ .” Mark groans between gritted teeth, his hands gripping Jaemin’s waist so hard he knows bruises are going to be left over.  _ Good _ .

Mark hikes Jaemin’s legs around his hips, now relentlessly thrusting without mercy, each snap of his hips punctuating filthy choked moans and whines from Jaemin.

“Hyung, hyung,  _ hyung _ .” Jaemin chants, arching his back in desperation, wanting to be touched where he wanted most. 

Mark leans forward and his tongue flicks over Jaemin’s erect nipple, the cold metal pressing into his skin, the sensitivity making Jaemin’s muscles seize and his hips jerk upward, his cock leaking everywhere messily. 

“ _ So  _ pretty.” Mark moans, his sweet words inking over Jaemin’s chest and making him cry out in desperation, fireworks erupting down his spine, wanting more and  _ more _ .

And Mark gives it to him, his hands gripping Jaemin’s thighs tightly, and his angle changes, nailing Jaemin’s prostate.

Jaemin arches with the loudest moan of the night, his eyes rolling back into his head.

“O- Oh my god _ , more _ , Mark,  _ hnng _ .” Jaemin chokes out, tears dripping down his temples and hips jerking with each overwhelming touch of Mark’s hands, Mark’s mouth, Mark’s cock.

Mark groans, his thrusts becoming sloppier, and Jaemin does him a favor in between his haze, clenching around his cock, and Mark chokes on a gasp, thrusting a few more times before coming inside of Jaemin.

Jaemin moans, his fingers digging into Mark’s biceps.

“Mark-“ He chokes out, the hot coil in his stomach not quite ready to unravel. Mark leans forward, his mouth connecting with Jaemin’s nipple and his hand playing with the other, and Jaemin comes untouched with a loud desperate sob, releasing all over their chests.

His breaths start to slow down, and he lets out a small ‘ah’ and Mark pulls out, come dripping out of his hole.

Mark takes some in his fingers and he watches in disbelief as Jaemin laps it up like a kitten.

“Disgusting.” He mutters, slowly lowering Jaemin onto the ground but quickly tightening his hold on his waist when Jaemin stumbles.

“No,  _ you _ .” Jaemin snarkily replies, his eyes blinking tiredly. Mark chuckles, gathering him into his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I loved the piercings, by the way. They’re beautiful,” Mark pauses, fixing Jaemin with a fond stare, “You are.”

“I-“ Jaemin blushes, at a loss for words, “Oh. I’m glad you like them.” 

“Mm.” Mark hums, carrying him into the bathroom and setting him in the tub, turning the water on. 

It’s silent for a few moments as the water fills up, and finally Jaemin speaks.

“I love you.” Jaemin looks up at Mark, his heart catching in his throat when he sees Mark already looking, his eyes so warm he can’t look away.

“I love you more, silly.” Mark kisses his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> go read my other fics on ao3 and hit my twt up where i have more aus @markyongmixtape  
and cc!! : curiouscat.me/subbyrenjuns


End file.
